


deserved better

by PerspectiveJewels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, This is literally just me venting honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerspectiveJewels/pseuds/PerspectiveJewels
Summary: 'We deserve betterSomeone who actually caredWho wanted to actually help usBut instead we got the ones who just played and played'





	deserved better

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a mess, but I needed to get out my feelings somehow.

All we wanted were answers

A simple yes or no

Instead we were played like a fiddle

With vague answers designed to give hope

When in reality they couldn't give a fuck

They used us for their own personal gain

 

And once they got their footing

Having no reason to pretend to care anymore

We were kicked to the curb

Beaten and bruised

Lead astray for months and months

Crying and screaming after them

As they laugh and laugh

 

We deserved better

Someone who actually cared

Who wanted to actually help us

But instead we got the ones who just played and played

What did we do wrong to get the bottom end of the barrel

I'm so fed up

Why did we even bother

No one gives a shit about us

And this only proves it

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently on Tumblr as [@eternalmalecs](http://eternalmalecs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
